


A feast for a fox: A tale of bravery

by Brunodealb



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6365683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brunodealb/pseuds/Brunodealb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A celebratory feast in honor of Kaden's extraordinary victory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A feast for a fox: A tale of bravery

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write this after Kaden took on almost all of the "Invasion 3" batlle in birthright BY HIMSELF. The game bugged and no one attacked him. They just... stood there.

"Comrades! We are here today to celebrate our victory in the latest batlle, which we would have certainly lost, were it not for the efforts of one very brave ma-- fox! His furious growl instilled fear into the hearts of our enemies... ladies and gentlemen, dragons and kitsune... Kaden!"

As the high prince of Hoshido finished his speech, the army cheered. The kitsune, whose cheeks were redder than Scarlet's armor, spoke up.

"Guys, guys, it was nothing. I mean, they just stood there and took it. I don't think I COULD lose that batlle."

"Don't be modest, dude. Most of us had to retreat in the first five minutes. Those guys weren't your average bandit, you know?"

As Hinata spoke, another cheer was heard.  
With half the army already somewhat drunk though, this one wasn't nearly as loud. As an embarassed kitsune ate his lunch, he felt a hand tap his shoulder.

"Look Kaden, I'm sorry. If my strategy was better you wouldn't have had to fight an army of stoneborn by yourself. How can I make up for it?"

"You don't need to. I know that this feast was your idea, Corrin."

"What? But I asked Ryoma to keep it a secret..."

"Ryoma wouldn't throw a feast just because of one batlle. And that speech was clearly not written by him. If anything I owe YOU. Not just for the feast. It's nice to feel like a hero. Even if it is kinda embarrassing."

"You know what Kaden? You're a really nice guy."


End file.
